I was waiting for You
by Clue Impaired
Summary: HE'D RATHER NOT GO IF HE CAN'T GO WITH HER


**I was waiting for You**

"Bobby, I need you to go to this dinner for me tomorrow night. I have to go to my kids play and I can't get out of it. I know this is last minute but I have to be there and I've already spoken for the tickets. There're two of them, so you'll need to bring a date." Ross told Bobby as he was hurriedly packing papers into his briefcase preparing to leave the office.

"I'm sure they won't object if you don't go as long as you pay for the tickets anyway." Bobby assured him.

Ross paused briefly and gave him a sharp glance. "If that's all it was there wouldn't be a problem. But we need to put in an appearance for the department. I was told I had to be there or someone from the department had to be represented. Like it or not, you're it. Logan would just antagonize someone and there's a whole list of reasons why no one else is suitable. You're the one who's going."

"But Alex is out of town…."

"So invite someone else. She isn't the only one in the department. It's not like I'm marrying you off to someone. Just for one night, go, have dinner, make some small talk, make nice with some daughters and get the hell out of there without starting a riot. If I'd wanted that, I would've sent Logan."

"He's not that bad, Captain." Bobby protested hoping to get out of the assignment.

"Really? Who made the Humane Society threaten to neuter him for free after last months fund raiser? Who proudly displays the award of valor from the New York Bar Owners Association on his desk as an achievement for having spent the most time in a bar without going to AA?"

"It was a joke, sir. What about the Black Birds Girls Club? They liked him."

"You mean the letter he got that included a not so subtle request for him to meet the leader for dinner and a night of entertainment some time soon? Was the citation he received from the Judo Club for starting the worlds biggest gang fight at a match a thing of pride then?"

"Alright, so he's not always the best person for that kind of thing, but the Judo Club Society was just a little touchy that night. Isn't that supposed to be good for their self control?"

"Goren, I'm trying to be nice here." Ross informed him testily. "You're going and that's that. And behave yourself. Here's the information and the tickets. I expect to hear good things about this event."

"I'll try, Captain." Bobby sighed.

"I have every confidence in you, Detective. Just remember, we need all the good publicity we can get."

"Yes, sir."

"You know how to get a hold of me if you need me."

"When will you be back, Captain?"

"Monday, if the weather holds. I'm not real excited at spending the weekend with my ex and her new husband. I'm only going because it's important to my son."

"That will mean everything to him, sir."

"It's little enough for him. See you Monday."

Feeling like he'd just been given a royal command, Bobby walked over to his desk and sat down. Of all times for Alex to be out of town visiting her great aunt. Why did the woman have to live in Nevada of all places? And why did she have to call Alex to come visit her now? Knowing he was moping like a little boy, he still called her.

"Eames."

"It's me. Am I catching you busy?"

"Hey, you. No, you're not. Aunt Mirriam went to see her neighbor for a minute, I think they're plotting to try to set me up on a blind date with her friends grandson. She just won't believe that I have someone in my life already because she doesn't see a ring."

"It was that kind of thinking when she was a kid. At least she cares."

Alex sighed and he could picture her long suffering expression. "I suppose. So what's up? Are you alright? Do you need me to come back? I can jump a red-eye back…."

"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering how things are going with you. How's the weather?"

"It's the desert in the middle of summer, Bobby. It's freezing. How do you think it is? Why are you calling to ask about the weather?"

"Can't I just wonder how you are?"

"If that was all you called for, I wouldn't say anything, but there's more. Tell me what is going on. And don't tell me nothing."

"Ross asked me to go to a fund raiser for him. He had to go out of town and I got elected."

"Is that all? I'll be home in a couple of days. I suppose you need a date?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you, you know that."

"It's-It's tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? And he's just now telling you about it?!" Alex yelped indignantly.

"He had to go out of town for something for family and just now told me."

"I'll bet." Alex snorted.

"I,uh, I don't suppose you had planned on being back this soon?

"I'll get the first flight out, but I don't know if I'll make it in time. Can you invite someone else in case I can't get there?"

"I'd rather not go at all." Bobby growled.

"How about Carolyn? She's pretty and she has a lot of experience with that sort of thing. Plus, she won't expect you to take her out on the town afterward."

"I wouldn't mind taking her somewhere if you can't go. She knows you're the only one for me. And she has Mike."

"You could take Mike….no, never mind I said that."

"Ross did say to take someone. He didn't say it had to be a woman."

"No. You and Mike at the same event? We aren't trying to bring the entire department down. We have enough budget trouble without that."

"Hey, we can behave ourselves." Bobby protested.

"Sure you can." She scoffed. "Bobby, ask Carolyn or go alone. Whatever you do, don't go with Mike."

"It was just a thought. You never know who might be at these things." He teased. Just talking to her was making him smile.

"I'm sure you can outrun all the elderly matrons in high heels that spend more time at the desert table than in the gym." Alex teased back. "I could call my sister in law and ask her. She might be glad of a chance to spend some time with you. You know she's been wanting to spend time with you."

"No! I-I mean, no, thank you." Bobby hastily.

"Listen, Aunt Mirriam is coming back."

"I-I'll let you go. Just enjoy yourself and hurry home."

"I will. Bobby, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bobby hung up the call and stared at her empty chair. She was only gone for a few days, but it seemed longer. He dialed another number he knew by heart, but all he got was the voice mail. "Hi, Carolyn, it's Bobby. Can you-Can you give me a call back? I need to ask you a favor. Thanks."

Well, he had done all he could for now. He picked up his jacket and left the office. Carolyn called him later that night and agreed to go with him. She felt bad for him and wished him a good night.

Bobby got dressed in his tuxedo the next night and called Carolyn. She sounded distracted but agreed to meet him at the function. He was feeling rather unsettled when he got to the hotel. Carolyn had said she might be a few minutes late. He waited outside until it was almost time to go in and was about to call her at home when his phone rang. "Goren." He answered it.

"Bobby, it's Carolyn. I'm sorry, I can't come tonight. I tried, but I just couldn't do it."

"It-It's okay. I'll just tell them you can't be here. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I'm really sorry, Bobby." Carolyn said again, but she didn't sound too sorry.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later."

Bobby hung up his phone. He squared his shoulders and prepared to go inside. "Can you use a date?" a soft female voice asked him.

He whirled around and saw her standing there. His face broke out into a huge grin. "You're here."

Alex smiled back at her big partner and stepped close to him. "You needed me, Bobby. I'll always be here when you need me. And I couldn't very well let you go alone, could I? You never know who'll be there." she teased.

"Carolyn just called. She…."

"Met me at the airport with this outfit and helped me get ready so I could come with you. Unless you'd rather have her…."

"I like her, you know that. But you are the only one for me. The only one."

Alex smiled at him and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. "Then take me inside and feed me, Detective Goren. And later you can show me how much you missed me."

Bobby gave her a beautiful smile, tucked her hand inside his arm and proudly escorted her into the fund raiser that suddenly didn't seem so awful any more.

COMPLETE


End file.
